Everything You Want
by Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts
Summary: After losing the Gold Ranger Powers and breaking up with Emily, Jason goes to visit Kim. After finally admitting their feelings for each other... CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN. WILL BE REPOSTED UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME. DON'T EXPECT UPDATES HERE.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Power Rangers. I also do not own the idea of the events in the Turbo movie making Jason and Kim no longer human. I read at least one other story that used that idea and I really liked it, so I decided to use it in my story. Any person, place, thing or idea that you don't recognize belongs to me unless otherwise stated.

**RATING: **M

**WARNING:** Ranger related violence; language; mentions of torture and abuse up to and including possible rape

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This story begins at the end of _Good as Gold, _the last episode of the Zeo season, not including the Christmas episode. It is a Jason/Kim pairing, since that is my favorite Ranger pairing (although Eric and Taylor come a close second, simply because their personalities are so similar it's fun to write.) It will deal with The Letter.

Even though she was not generally one of my favorite characters, I promise, there is no Kat-bashing. There is, however, what some people might consider Tommy-bashing. I promise, that was not my intention. I believe that he is- in his mind- justified in his behavior. Therefore, it cannot be considered bashing because I wasn't writing him this way for no reason.

I will end up including at least one Ranger from every season, except for possibly Jungle Fury, simply because I haven't watched any of that season and really don't know anything about them. Except their names and colors. But I don't think that's really enough to know to include them.

Again, it will be primarily Jason/Kim, with at least mentions of past Jason/Emily, past Tommy/Kim, Tommy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Aisha/OC, Rocky/Aisha, Zack/Trini, Billy/Cestria, Andros/Ashley, TJ/Cassie, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Conner/Kira and possible Billy/Hayley.

Prologue: Angel Grove, 1997

"Jason? We need to talk."

Jason Scott looked up at his girlfriend, Emily Johnson, when he heard those dreaded words. "What about?" he asked cautiously, pretty sure he knew, but hoping he was wrong.

Emily sighed. "About us." He winced. "I don't think this is working."

Jason stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Jason, relationships are supposed to be based on trust and honesty. I don't feel like you're giving me that. I feel like you've been lying to me about something, or at least keeping something from me. I don't know what it is, but it's getting to be too much. I can't do this anymore.

He sighed and ran his hands through his short brown hair. "I'm sorry, Emily. I never meant to hurt you. It's just that there are a lot of things that I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. It would be too dangerous for both of us if I told you."

"Are you in a gang or something?'

He shifted uncomfortably. "Something like that. But I really can't say anything more than that. I'm sorry, Emily. I really am. I thought I could make this work."

Emily sighed. "So did I, Jason. I really like you and I was willing to be patient, thinking that eventually I'd get you to trust me and open up to me. But I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah. I guess it is." She sighed again. "I hope we can still remain friends."

Jason smiled at her. "I'd like that, Emily. You're an amazing girl and you'll make someone an amazing girlfriend. It just isn't me. Take care of yourself."

"You, too, Jason." He stood to leave, but her voice stopped him. "And whoever she is, I'm sure she's wonderful."

He looked back at her, startled. "What?"

Emily smiled sadly. "The girl who holds your heart. I know it's not me."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just can't forget about her."

"Maybe you're not supposed to," she replied gently.

"Maybe I'm not."

"Go talk to her. Tell her how you feel, before it's too late."

"I will. Thank you, Emily." Jason gave her a brief hug before leaving the house. He walked down the street, thinking.

Because of the intensive schedule he had been under in Switzerland, he had enough credits to graduate without finishing out the school year. He could talk to Mr. Kaplan about graduating early, like Billy had.

He didn't have any responsibilities here anymore. Civilian or otherwise. He could take a trip down to Florida to visit his oldest friend. Her birthday was coming up soon. He could surprise her and take her out somewhere special.

He couldn't keep a smile off his face as he thought about the look on her face when he showed up on her doorstep. As far as she knew, he was still in Switzerland. He nodded slowly.

The more he thought about it, the more he was looking forward to this visit.

Now all he had to do was convince his mom to let him go.

He sighed and shook his head. That wasn't going to be easy. She hadn't wanted him to go to Switzerland for the Peace Conference and had been absolutely thrilled when he had told her he was coming home.

But then there had been that trouble with the Gold Powers almost killing him a week and a half ago. She had been hovering over him ever since, worried about him after hearing that he had collapsed in the Youth Center. He had had to make up some lame excuse about pushing himself to hard in training for a non-existent tournament.

Although, come to think of it, that non-existent tournament might be a good excuse for him to go to Florida. He was almost certain that he could find a Karate tournament down in Miami.

He shook his head again, amazed at how proficient in lying to his family he had become. Before starting high school and becoming a Ranger, he hadn't been able to tell a lie to save his life. He had gotten good at it very quickly out of necessity.

Not that he liked it. But not like he had much of a choice, either. He had promised not to reveal his identity.

While he understood the necessity for the secrecy, he still didn't like it. But maybe now it would work out for the best. He smiled slightly and picked up the pace, anxious to get home and get moving down to Florida.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm going to assume everyone is smart enough to know that the **disclaimer, rating, **and **warning **are all the same as in the previous chapter.

I hope y'all enjoy. Let me know what y'all think.

Chapter One: Florida, 1997

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kimberly Hart said as she made her way to the the door. She opened it somewhat impatiently. "What?" she asked shortly.

"Well, gee, if I had known this was the response I was gonna get, I would have stayed in Angel Grove."

Kim stared in shock at the last person she expected to see at her door. She blinked. "Rex?"

"The one and only. You gonna let me in? Or do I have to go back to the airport and get an earlier flight back to California where people actually appreciate me coming to visit them for their birthday?"

"Oh my gosh! No, don't do that! Come in!" Kim stepped out of the way and let Jason into the apartment.

As soon as he set his bags down, she flung herself into his arms. He laughed and swung her around in a circle. "I missed you, Pinky."

"I missed you, too, Rex. But what are you doing here? I thought you were in Switzerland."

"I was, but you know me. Diplomacy isn't really my thing. I came back to the States about four months ago."

"And you didn't stop in to see me on your way home?"

Jason grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, well, you know mom. She didn't want me to go to Switzerland in the first place, so when she found out I was coming home, she expected me home the next day."

Kim laughed. "But haven't you had any opportunities to get away since then? It's been four months."

His grin faltered briefly and he shut the door. "Let's get comfortable, first," he said. "It's kinda a long story."

"Sure. Come on in." She led the way into the living room.

Jason glanced around the room. With all of the pink, it was definitely Kim's place. There were pictures of the two of them and their friends. What surprised him were the pictures of her and Tommy. Even after breaking up with him, she still kept his memory around. His heart sank a little.

"So?" Kim asked, drawing his attention back to her as she sat on the couch, tucking her feet up underneath her. "Why has it taken you four months to let me know you were back in the States and come down for a visit? Is there a girl involved?" Her eyebrows went up. "There is, isn't there? Aww! My big brother's all grown up and found himself a girlfriend!" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, kinda. But not really. I did meet a girl, but it didn't work out."

"Aw. I'm sorry." She reached out an put a hand on his arm.

"Don't be. I didn't really love her and she knew it."

"Ouch. How'd she take it?"

"Surprisingly well, actually. She's the one who ended it. I was keeping secrets from her and she knew it."

"How?"

"Well, for most of our relationship, I had to keep running off for indefinite periods of time, with no good explanation."

Kim looked at him strangely. "You mean-"

He nodded. "Yes. I hadn't been home more than a day and Tommy was at my door, asking if I could come back."

Kim's smile faded briefly, but her excitement quickly returned. "Was it fun? What color were you?"

Jason laughed. "Gold. The guy who originally held the Powers was having an identity crisis and needed someone to keep them safe for him while he pulled himself together. Billy tried to take them before I got there, but the negative protons that caused him to age and have to go to Aquitar also prevented him from being able to accept the Gold Ranger Powers."

"How is he doing, by the way?"

"Better. He's back to his normal age."

"Does that mean he's coming home?"

"No. He's decided to stay on Aquitar. Apparently he met a girl up there. Cestria."

"Oo. The boy who was afraid of water is dating a fish?"

"Something like that," Jason said with a laugh.

"So what happened? With the Gold Powers, I mean."

"Well, the Gold Powers are alien in nature and didn't adapt well to my human body. Towards the end, they started making me weak and I collapsed in the Youth Center. If I had kept the Powers much longer, I would have died. Fortunately Trey was able to work out his problems in time to take the Powers back before they killed me."

Kim felt her stomach leap into her throat when she heard that he almost died. "But you're all right, now, right?" she demanded, concern in her voice.

He laughed. "Yes, _Mom_. I'm fine. Once I gave the Powers up, I was back to normal in a few days. The only bad part is that I can't ever be a Ranger again."

Kim reached out to put a hand on his arm. "Oh, Jase. I'm sorry. I know how much you loved being a Ranger."

Jason shrugged. "Yeah, well. I did my run, risked my life. It's someone else's turn, now. I miss it, though."

Kim nodded. "I know what you mean. Once it's been there inside of you for so long, it takes a while to get used to being without it again."

"Yeah. It does. It was bad enough the first time when I gave up the Red Ranger Powers willingly. But having to give them up just to save my life is entirely different. I guess now I know how Tommy felt when Rita and Zedd stole the Green Ranger Powers."

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Kim finally spoke up. "So, how long are you staying?"

"As long as you can put up with me," he replied with a grin.

"Well, in that case, you're never leaving," she responded with a matching grin.

He laughed. "I'm all right with that," he said

They were silent again for a few minutes. "Tommy's dating Kat now," he said finally.

"Is he? I'm glad," Kim said. "I know how Kat felt about him ever since she first met him. When I wrote that letter, I wanted them to get together. That way, I know that he's in good hands."

"So was it true? What you said in the letter, I mean."

"Yes. And no. There wasn't another guy. Not really, anyway. But being away from him made me realize that I didn't really love him."

"It certainly looked like it to me." There was a hint of bitterness in Jason's voice, but she either didn't hear it, or chose to ignore it.

"No. I was in love with who he was. Every girl is in love with the idea of a bad boy turned good. Being away from him made me see that it was simply an infatuation."

Jason started to say something else, but was interrupted by his stomach growling.

Kim laughed. "How 'bout we go grab a bite to eat and I can show you around a bit?"

"Sure, let's go," he said with a smile. He wanted to finish this conversation, but now wasn't the time for it. He needed to eat before dealing with this.


	3. Unplanned Seduction

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long. Let me know what you think.

When Jason opened his eyes the next morning, it took him a few minutes to remember that he was on the couch in Kim's living room down in Florida, instead of his own bed back home in Angel Grove. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was a little after nine. He got up and wandered into the kitchen where he found a note from Kim sitting on the counter.  
_  
Jason, I'm off to training for the day. Make yourself at home while I'm gone. I'll be home around 5:30 and we can go grab something to eat. I left the extra key in case you want to go out anywhere. Have fun, and behave. Kim_

He laughed to himself at her warning. Without her here, there was no need for the warning to behave. He did, however, decide that he'd much rather make something for the two of them at the apartment so they could continue their conversation from the night before in private, rather than at a restaurant somewhere.

He checked the refrigerator and pantry and shook his head when he saw the lack of much of anything. "Looks like I'm going shopping today," he said as he grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table. He sat down and made a quick list of stuff that he would need to make Kim's favorite meal while he finished the apple.

When he was done, he went into the bathroom and took a shower, then straightened up the living room, picking up the popcorn from their movie the night before. After finishing with that, he grabbed his wallet and the spare key and left the apartment. He found a grocery store a few blocks away and bought only what he needed for supper that night.

When he returned to the apartment, he prepared his mom's famous vegetable lasagna, one of Kim's all time favorite meals when she came over to his house. He stuck it in the fridge and mixed up a salad to go with it.

He still had a couple of hours left before she would be home, so he changed into workout clothes and went for a run. He found a park and began running through a few Katas. A little before four, he started back to the apartment where he took another quick shower.

This time, he took a little more time dressing, wanting to look good for Kim. He chose a pair of khaki shorts, a white tank top and a red button down shirt, with the top three buttons undone.

He put the lasagna in the oven around 5:15 and began to set the table. He had just finished when he heard the front door open.

"Mm. Something smells good," Kim said as she came into the kitchen.

"I hope so. I made your favorite. Vegetable lasagna," Jason said, turning to smile at her.

"You didn't have to do that, Jase. I said we could go out."

He shrugged. "I felt like cooking. Besides, I figured it had been a while since you had a hot home cooked meal waiting for you when you got home from training. Now go shower and change. Supper will be ready at six."

"All right." Kim left the kitchen and went into the bathroom. She showered quickly. She had noticed that Jason had dressed up a little and wanted to do the same. Since Jason had gone with red, Kim decided to go pink, something she hadn't really worn since coming down to Florida.

She chose a low-cut pink halter top, paired with a pair of white Capri pants. She pulled her hair back from her face with a headband and put on a little make up before going back out into the other room.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was making such an effort to look good for the man who was essentially her brother.

But the look in his eyes when he saw her made her stomach jump. _Maybe not brother_. Oh, how she hoped that was true.

The timer broke the silence and Jason turned to the oven. "I hope this turns out as good as when mom makes it," he said, pulling the lasagna out of the oven.

"I'm sure it will be," Kim said helping him cut the bread. After taking a bite, Kim closed her eyes to savor the taste. "Mm. This is heavenly!"

"I'm glad you like it. I was a little worried it wouldn't turn out as good as mom's."

"It's pretty close." _And knowing that you made it for me makes it even better_. Of course, she didn't say that out loud.

"So, how was training?"

"Hard. But coach Schmidt says I'm one of the teams' best chances to medal at the Games."

"That's great! You're going to get me a ticket, right?"

"Of course, Silly!"

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing my princess bring home a gold medal."

Kim's breath caught in her throat at the use of his old nickname for her. He hadn't called her his princess since- _Since Tommy came along._

"Anything for my knight," she replied, using his old nickname as well.

His eyes darkened. "I thought that was Tommy's nickname," he said slowly.

"It was yours first," she whispered.

"Damn straight it was."

They were both acutely aware of the tension in the room. Kim licked her lips and Jason followed the movement with his eyes, his breathing quickening. "Kim," he said, his voice strangled.

"Jason, I-" She stopped and they sat there, just staring at each other across the table, the food forgotten.

As if reading each others minds, they stood up, reaching for each other. Jason tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her in for a kiss. Kim's arms snaked around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. She parted her lips in silent invitation under his firm mouth and he quickly took advantage of it, deepening the kiss.

She began roaming his back and chest, her hands finding the buttons on his shirt which she quickly unfastened, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. He dropped his arms, letting the shirt slide to the floor. "Are you sure about this?" he asked as he pulled back, his breathing ragged.

"Yes," she whispered.

He swept her into his arms and carried her down the hallway to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.


	4. Unexpected Revelations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I apologize for the long wait. School got really busy at the end of last semester, and I just started a new one as well.

Also, I apologize for the lack of intimacy in this chapter. I have trouble writing het sex scenes. It's really weird. I have no trouble writing slash sex. But het sex is a problem for me. There might be some later in the story, but probably not.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

Two hours later, after another shower for each of them, Jason and Kim were back in the kitchen, cleaning up their now cold supper. Neither one spoke. They both knew they had crossed a line, but neither was entirely sure how the other felt about it.

They decided to take their dessert into the living room. Kim curled up on the couch while Jason sat on the nearest chair.

Jason was about half finished with his ice cream when he got tired of the silence. He set his bowl down on the coffee table. "Kim, I think we need to talk."

Kim nodded slowly. "Yeah," she agreed. "We do."

"I want you to know that I don't regret what happened."

"Me either," Kim said.

Jason nodded. "But at the same time, I realize we crossed a line, and I don't know if we can go back. I don't know if [i]I[/i] can go back."

She started to speak, but he held up a hand to cut her off.

"Before you say anything, just hear me out."

She nodded.

"One of the reasons Emily broke up with me was because I couldn't tell her about the biggest part of my life. But the other reason was because she knew that I was in love with someone else. When I left, she told me to go talk to the girl who held my heart before it was too late."

Kim's heart started beating faster, hoping, praying that he was saying what she thought he was.

"Kim, I love you. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I never said anything because I was too afraid of losing your friendship. Just as I worked up the courage to finally say something, Tommy showed up. You fell head over heals in love with him and you were so happy. All I ever wanted was your happiness, so I stepped back and forced myself to be content as your big brother."

Again, Kim started to say something, but again, he cut her off.

"But I can't do it anymore. I don't know if you feel the same, and if you don't, I understand. I just know that I can't go on like this anymore, pretending that the only feelings I have for you are those of a big brother. I don't want to lose what we have. But if you're uncomfortable around me because of what just happened, I'll leave."

Kim stared at him in silence for a moment, trying to process everything. "Jason, I- I don't know what to say."

He smiled sadly, standing up and making his way to the window. "Then don't say anything. I understand. I'll pack up tonight and be gone before you get home tomorrow."

"Oh, Jason." Kim stood up and went over to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "That wasn't what I meant. It's just that- Well, I've waited so long to hear you say that, that I don't know how to respond."

He turned around in her arms so he could look down at her. When he started to speak, she put her hand over his mouth.

"Jason, I've been in love with you forever. All through junior high, I waited, hoping that you would ask me out, or give me any indication that you saw me as something more than a friend.

"But you never did. You treated me like a little sister. Never anything more. I kept hoping, thought. Right up until the tournament. Even before we started dating, it was obvious that Tommy saw me as a young woman, something I had never seen from you. As far as I knew, all I'd ever be was your little sister. I got tired of waiting, so when Tommy asked me to the dance, I said yes.

"I got so caught up in the novelty of the way he treated me, like I was the only girl in the world, that I was able to convince myself that what I felt for him was true love, and what I had felt for you was nothing more than a childhood crush.

Jason just stared at her.

"When I came down here and got away from Tommy for a while, I realized that what I felt for him was infatuation. But what I had felt for you was real. You're the only one who has ever truly understood me. You're the only one who knows everything about me. All my secrets, all my fears, all my dreams. You've always been special to me, Jason. And I've always loved you. If you're willing, I want to give us a chance. We've wasted so many years because we were both afraid of losing the other's friendship if we said anything. Let's not waste any more."

Jason leaned down and kissed her. "Kim, you have no idea how happy you've made me. When I made supper tonight, I had no intention of seducing you. I was just trying to be nice, knowing how hard you must train and not have the time to cook regularly. But I'm so glad this is how it turned out."

"I know, Rex. You've always been so straight forward and honest. You had the most trouble adapting to our secret identities. You wouldn't have been able to think of doing something underhand like that." She rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you, Pinky."

"I love you, too, Rex."


	5. Unnecessary Guilt

The next couple of months flew by for the couple. Kim spent most of her time training, but when she was home, the two of them were inseparable.

Jason found a local karate tournament he could enter, and won first place. One of the instructor's was so impressed with his skill and attitude that he offered Jason a job. He took the job and the two former Rangers began making long term plans.

Kim continued training for the Pan Global Games while attending the University of Miami part time. Jason was accepted there as well, and offered a scholarship. Everything was falling into place.

The two of them talked to Kim's mother. While she was thrilled that the two of them were together- she had never liked that Tommy fellow, with his long hair- she wasn't too excited about the fact that they were living together. After a few preliminary arguments, she relented with just a warning to be careful.

They hadn't told his parents yet. His parents lived in Angel Grove, and the couple wanted the chance to tell their friends about their relationship face to face. It wasn't that they didn't trust his parents. It was just that they were worried that one of them might accidentally let something slip.

During one of Jason's weekly conversations with his mom, she mentioned a karate tournament that Tommy, Adam and Rocky were participating in to help raise money for the Little Angel's Haven Children's Shelter.

The two talked it over and decided that it would be the perfect time to go back to Angel Grove. They could support their friends in the tournament, and- hopefully- sometime over the weekend, find a way to tell them that they were together.

They flew out to Angel Grove the Thursday before the tournament. Audrey Scott met them at the airport and drove them to the Scott's home.

Over supper that night, Jason and Kim told Daniel and Audrey that they were together. Audrey was thrilled. She had always loved Kim like a daughter and was excited that it would probably happen for real. Daniel was a little more subdued in his enthusiasm, but he, too, was looking forward to the likelihood of having Kim join their family.

After supper, the two teens went out onto the back porch. Jason sat on the porch swing with Kim curled up into his side. They stayed their for a while, talking about their plans for the next day. Kim wanted to go scuba diving, so they planned on a sunrise dive before getting something to eat, then meeting up with the gang at the youth center.

Eventually, their conversation turned nostalgic. "Do you remember the first time Billy came over to play?" Kim asked.

"You freaked him out so bad," Jason said with a laugh. "I've always been surprised by how close the two of you ended up becoming. He was so intimidated by you."

"Yeah. And then when Zack and Trini joined us, he was even more intimidated."

"It's a good thing we met Trini when we did. Even in preschool, I couldn't understand a thing Billy said."

Kim laughed. "We got better over the years, though."

"We did."

"I bet I'm better at understanding him than you are."

"No, way," Jason replied.

"Yes, way. I had to learn very quickly when you three went off to Switzerland, leaving just the two of us and Tommy. As much as I love Aisha, Rocky and Adam, it wasn't the same without you, Zack and Trini."

"Well, we all missed you, too. I hated leaving you behind."

"Then why did you? Why did you go?"

Jason sighed. "I couldn't deal with it all. Tommy had you. And then Zordon gave Tommy my team. I still blamed myself for Tommy losing his Powers in the first place. And when Zordon gave him my team, I thought-"

"You thought that Zordon blamed you, too."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. It just hurt too much. I couldn't deal with it all. So I took the coward's way out and left."

Kim reached up and cupped his cheek with her hand. "You're not a coward, Jason. You're the bravest man I know."

"But when things got hard, I ran away."

"Would you consider Billy, Trini or Zack cowards?"

"No." Jason frowned, confused.

"What about Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kat or Tanya?"

"No."

"What about me?"

"Of course not."

"But when the battles got to hard, we always ran back to the Command Center. Doesn't that make us cowards for leaving?"

"We weren't leaving because we were scared. We were leaving so we could regroup and come up with a new strategy. We always went back out and finished the battle, no matter how outnumbered we were."

"And you went back, too. You didn't run away. You made a strategic retreat so you could regroup and come up with a new battle plan."

Jason looked down at her. "You make me sound so noble."

"You are noble, Jason. Don't you ever doubt it."

"If I were truly noble, I wouldn't be dating my best friend's ex. But I'm selfish and don't really care right now." He gave her a squeeze.

"Well, I for one, am glad that you're selfish. I don't think I could give you up."

"Good. Because I'm not giving you up, either."

They sat in silence again, staring up at the stars. After a little while, Kim fell asleep in Jason's arms. He smiled down at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful when she slept.

Not that she wasn't beautiful all the time. But there was something about her when she was asleep that Jason found addicting. He would often stay up after she had fallen asleep, just watching her.

He sat there for a few more minutes before gathering her into his arms so he could carry her up to bed. His parents had given them permission to share his room, just as long as they promised not to do anything.

He carried her into his room, somehow managing to get her under the covers. After he finished getting ready for bed, he lay down next to her, pulling her against his chest and holding her tight.


	6. Impending Doom

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter._

_I just wanted to say to **JasonLeeScottFan**, that, yes, I am planning on following the Turbo movie. And I __could sum it up in a couple of paragraphs and go back to Angel Grove, but I don't want to do that. I'm not going to follow the events of the movie exactly. I'm going to fill in some gaps, take out some unnecessary scenes, and rewrite other scenes so they're more concise, and so they make more sense._

_In addition, I'm following Jason the whole way. I'm not writing from the perspective of the Rangers. He's going to view the events of the movie a little different than the Rangers (and therefore the viewers) did._

_If you don't want to read the events of the Turbo movie, then you don't have to read the next 2-3 chapters. That's your prerogative. But I am choosing to write them._

_Anyway, let me know what y'all think._

The next morning, Jason woke Kim up around 4:30. "Come on, Pinky," he said, gently shaking her. "We have to get going if you want to see the sunrise."

Kim groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, pulling the covers up over her head. "It's too early," she mumbled.

"It's only thirty minutes earlier than you get up to go train."

"Yes, but I'm on vacation. It's too early to get up on vacation."

"Wake up, Kimmy." He pulled the covers off of her and ducked as she flung the pillow in his direction. He just laughed and left the room as she started pulling herself up out of the bed.

Kim disappeared into the bathroom. She reached into her bag and pulled out the box she had picked up at the store in the airport. She had mixed feeling when she saw the result.

She was happy, because she loved Jason with all her heart and knew that he would stand by her, support her and love their child.

But she was upset because she wasn't ready to be a mother. She was in the middle of training for one of the most important gymnastics competitions of her life. She was only nineteen. She was just a kid. She wasn't ready for a kid of her own.

She sighed and boxed the test back up, stuffing it back into her bag so Mrs. Scott wouldn't find it- she had a feeling Jason's parents would freak- and finished getting ready so they could leave.

An hour later, the two of them were out on a boat just off the coast. "Stay close to me, Princess. It's easy to get separated when it's this dark out."

Kim rolled her eyes. "You do realize that I have done this before, right?"

Jason grinned sheepishly. "I know. I just worry about you."

"Aw, that's sweet. But I'll be fine. I promise. Now let's go."

They slipped on their masks and flipped off the side of the boat into the water. They dove down to the floor of the ocean and began swimming along. Jason saw something that caught his eye and he reached towards Kim to get her attention.

He never reached her.

Something came up behind him and grabbed his air hose. He turned and began wrestling with it, but the lack of air made it hard and he blacked out.

Kim heard the sound of thrashing behind her and turned to see Jason wrestling with something just before his body went limp. Another one of those creatures reached for her, pulling her air hose away from her tank. She struggled briefly, but she was soon unconscious as well.

They woke with a yelp some time later when they landed roughly on a hard surface under a foot or so of water. They leaped to their feet and pulled off their masks, looking around.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we're in major trouble here," Jason said.

Kim made a face. "I'll say. I wish we could morph."

Jason glanced at all of the walls. "Doesn't look like there's anyway out."

They were interrupted by someone with a really bad Spanish accent. "Hola."

"Ya. Geutentag."

Kim and Jason looked at each other, then waded over to the grate in one wall. The source of the two horrific accents appeared in the grate.

"My name eez Antonio Bandana," the skinnier of the two said.

"Bulk?" Kim said.

"Skull?" Jason asked at the same time.

The two looked at each other and Bulk said, "You not speaking to us?"

"Who eez thees Bulk and Skull?" Skull asked.

"Something is strange with those two," Jason said, glancing at Kim.

"Oh, you only just figured that one out?" Kim asked a little sharper than she meant to. At Jason's frown, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Jase. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just totally freaking out here. Last time I got kidnapped, I ended up in the hospital."

"It's all right, Kim. I understand," Jason replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm kinda freaked out, too. And I feel horrible, since this is my fault."

"How is this your fault?" she asked, looking up at him. "I'm the one who wanted to go scuba diving."

"But you never would have come back to Angel Grove if it weren't for me."

"Jason. We have no idea why we were kidnapped. Maybe we were kidnapped because we're former Rangers. How do you know I wouldn't have been captured if I had stayed in Florida?"

"I don't, I guess," he admitted. "But I still feel responsi-"

Kim pulled his head down and silenced him with a kiss. "There is no one I would rather be here with than you, Jason Scott. I don't blame you. Don't go blaming yourself. You're beginning to sound like everyone's favorite Rainbow Ranger." She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

Jason held her close, setting his chin on her head. He glanced up at the hatch. "Hey, Kim. If I lift you up, do you think you can hear what's going on up there?"

"I can try."

They moved to stand under the hatch and Jason lifted Kim up. She pressed her ear to the hatch.

"My Maligore's appetite will ignite once he sees the powerlicious offerings I brought him. Those two ex-Power pukes will be the perfect wedding meal for my Maligore."

"Okay," Kim said, looking down at Jason. He lowered her to the ground and she blew out a breath, leaning against the wall. "This is so lame. We come back here to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter. Next thing you know, we're snack food for some monster with the munchies."

"It'll be okay, Kim," Jason said. "The Rangers won't let that happen."

"Yeah, if they even know."

"I'm sure they do. When have you ever known a gad guy who hasn't bragged about capturing one of us?"

"I guess so." She wrapped her arms around her middle and shivered.

Jason noticed and pulled her into his arms.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" she asked, leaning against him.

"I don't know. A couple of hours, I guess."

"I'm hungry."

"Me, too. Hopefully we won't be here much longer."

They were there for the rest of the night. A cone-headed monster dropped food down to them that night and again the next morning. After they ate breakfast, they searched the cell for anything they could use for weapons.

Jason broke off a piece of pipe from the wall and banged it against the side of the ship a few times before settling against the wall. He glanced over at Kim who was leaning against the opposite wall with two pieces of metal that she was messing with. He smiled faintly when he saw her. He was just glad they were here together. He glanced at the wall she was leaning against and frowned slightly.

"That's it." He took a step towards her. "Kim."

"What?"

"Move away from that wall for a minute."

"Um, sure." She moved out towards the center of the cell while Jason went to the wall.

"Instead of making weapons, I think we oughta be concentrating on getting this panel off," he said, fingering the bolts on the panel.

"Okay. Um." Kim frowned, her face wrinkling in confusion. "Wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jason raised his left arm up and pressed a button on the dive computer. "Right now my dive computer says we're at 435 feet. The closer we get to wherever we're going, the sub's gonna have start climbing. Once we hit 100 feet, we pop this off and then boom." He pointed up.

"And make it up in one breath?" she asked, doubt in her voice.

"It's our only chance."

Kim blew out a breath. "Wow."

Jason took the pipe in his hand and began hammering at the bolts. After popping three of them off, water started seeping in around the bottom of the panel.

"Jason," she said, panic seeping into her voice.

"We're gonna hafta wait until we start to rise," Jason said, pressing against the panel to keep it in place.

"We better start climbing soon," she said, glancing around nervously. The water kept coming in, getting deeper and deeper. "Jason, the room's filling up." Kim's voice shook slightly. She trusted Jason with her life, but she wasn't entirely sure what he had been thinking when suggesting that they pop off the panel.

Just then, the sub started to shake. "What's happening?" Kim shrieked.

"I don't know!" Jason struggled to keep the panel in place. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it up!" Water splashed in his face. "Ugh!" After what seemed like hours, the sub began to rise. "All right, this is it. We need something to pry it with."

"I'll get the pipe!" Kim said, diving down to the bottom of the room, searching for the pipe Jason had dropped earlier. She swam back up and handed it to him. "Here." She watched worriedly as he began prying at the bolts on the panel. "Okay, any time, Jason," she said.

"I'm trying, Kim!"

Several minutes later, he still hadn't gotten the panel off completely. Bulk and Skull appeared in the grate, watching the two of them struggle with the panel. "Ve go svimming?" Bulk asked.

"Would you guys be quiet? I'm trying to get us out of here!" Jason exclaimed, turning towards them, smacking the water.

"Jason," Kim pleaded. "Ignore them."

While Jason finished popping off the last few bolts on the panel, Kim swam over to the connecting door, opening it and pulling Bulk and Skull through, leading them up to the surface at the top of the water. Jason joined them a few seconds later.

He looked at the two former bullies. "You guys have to exhale slowly on the way to the top. All right?" he asked, hoping they would actually do as they were told for once.

"Swim now. Like a little guppy," Skull said.

Jason just rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, leading the dive down to the opening. Jason and Kim sent Bulk and Skull through first, knowing that the two former bullies wouldn't be able to survive whatever Divatox threw at them if they got stuck.

When they were finally out, Jason motioned for Kim to follow. She started through, but her shirt got stuck on a the edge of the opening. Jason fumbled with it for a second before getting her loose.

He started to swim after her, but the emergency hatch slammed shut in his face. He backpedaled into the cell and swam upwards to get some air. He fell abruptly to the floor as the water was suddenly drained out of the cell.

He jumped to his feet and looked up when he heard Divatox's voice.

"No open the hatch to the bilge. Hurry up!" She appeared in the opening and glared down at him. "Well, I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice."

Jason slowly grinned, which then turned into a laugh as Divatox slammed the hatch shut. As long as Kim was safe, he didn't care what happened to him.

Not long after that, several Piranhatrons came down into the bilge and dragged him up into the control room. They chained his hands together and draped a black cloak around his shoulders.

He stood still as Divatox slowly circled him, eying him with a predatory look in her eyes. "So, you think you're pretty clever? Getting your friends out of here? Don't you?" she asked with a sneer.

He didn't reply, but simply watched her carefully.

"Do you not care what happens to yourself?" she asked, running her hands over his chest and arms, leaning closer to him.

"The Rangers will come," he said, forcing himself to speak confidently, even though he was beginning to have his doubts whether they'd be in time.

Divatox pressed several kisses to his jaw. "But they're not here, now, are they?" she said in a low voice. "What's to stop me from doing whatever I want with you?"

It took every ounce of self-control Jason had developed over years of martial arts to force himself not to recoil in horror at the implication in her voice and actions. Fortunately, they were interrupted by Elgar.

"Uh, your overgrown hamster ain't looking so good," he said, bringing Lerigot out of his cell.

Divatox spun away from Jason and marched over to Elgar. "No! He has to live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple." Just then, the alarms went off. "Now what?" she asked in exasperation.

"Impossible. Our radar is detecting five human life forms approaching the island," Rygog said.

Jason smirked. "I knew they wouldn't let me down, Divatox," he said.

She glared at him. "Oo. I have to get rid of those Power Rangers!" she growled, looking at the screen.

"Yeah, they're getting on my nerves," Elgar added.

"They've got to be riding something. Maybe a couple of torpedoes will find out what."

"Two torpedoes armed and ready," Elgar said. He pressed a button. "Fire one." And another. "And two."

Jason could only watch helplessly as the torpedoes sped towards the humans. He could see the explosion on the screen and closed his eyes briefly against the pain of sorrow that overwhelmed him as Divatox laughed.

"Whatever it was, we hit it," Elgar said.

When Jason opened his eyes, Divatox was sneering at him. "You were saying?" she said. "The Power Rangers are dead and you're on your own. You can't morph. You can't stop me from doing anything."

"The Power Rangers will always win, Divatox," Jason said with a confidence he wasn't feeling. "They might not come in time to save me, but they _will _stop you."

"The Power Punks are dead."

"There will always be Rangers, Divatox. Did you really think Kim and I are the only ex-Rangers around? There are still three former Rangers on Earth, and another on Aquitar. Zordon will call on the four of them first. And, if need be, he will contact the Aquitians and Trey from Triforia. They will defeat you."

Divatox backhanded him across the face. "Shut up!" she snapped. "Rygog! Prepare him for the sacrifice."


	7. Too Little, Too Late

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter. It was originally a lot longer, but I decided to cut it into a couple parts because it stretched over too long a period of time. I should have the next chapter up sometime tomorrow afternoon._

_Let me know what y'all think._

"Come on! I haven't got all day!" Divatox said impatiently as they made their way across the island.

"Where is it? My feet hurt," Rygog complained.

"Oh, stop complaining. We're almost there. Wimp."

"Move it, Prisoner!" Elgar said, jerking on the chain around Jason's wrists.

Jason stumbled slightly, trying to keep up. He was mentally preparing himself to die. He wasn't afraid to die. He had faced that fear when he was fourteen and became a Power Ranger.

He and his friends had faced death on a regular basis and had resigned themselves to the fact that life was short and could be gone in an instant.

The only thing he regretted is that he hadn't told Kim or his parents that he loved them, one last time.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize they had stopped until Elgar spoke. "I don't like the sound of that."

He glanced around searching for the source of the chanting that filled the air.

"Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either," Elgar said as the source of the chanting appeared.

The warriors reminded Jason of those ancient natives always depicted on deserted islands in the middle of nowhere. He supposed that was fitting.

They were, after all, on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, the little Power Geek's back," Divatox said with a sneer.

Jason threw back the hood of the cloak and met Kim's gaze. She had been bound to a litter and couldn't move, but she appeared unharmed. He sighed in relief.

She had reached the surface all right.

Even knowing that Tommy and the others were dead, the fact that Kim was alive gave him hope. It gave him a reason to fight back. Instead of preparing himself to die, he began planning how they could escape.

Hopefully Bulk and Skull had made it to the surface all right. That meant he'd have the four of them, as well as Lerigot, his wife, Yara, and their baby. Seven total. Maybe the wizard could teleport them off the island.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realize they were moving again until Elgar jerked on the chain.

"Get going. Come on."

"Warriors, bring the others," Rygog ordered before following Divatox.

"Move it," Elgar said, pulling Jason to the door.

Jason stumbled after him, searching for Kim.

"What are you looking at? Get inside." Elgar jerked him into the temple.

"I like it. I love it. I love it. Oh, the steaming skulls. Perfect."

"Put her down over there," Elgar said when the warriors brought Kim in. He pulled Jason in that direction. "Come on. Stay there," he ordered once Jason had stumbled over to Kim.

When they were left alone, Jason knelt down next to Kim. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "What about you? She didn't punish you for us leaving, did she?"

"No, but she threatened to."

"I'm sorry, Jase."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Do you know if Bulk and Skull made it up?"

"I think so, but I'm not positive. I passed out on the beach as soon as I reached it. That's how the Malichians captured me."

"All right, so there's four of us and the three Liarians. I'm going to try to get you out of those restrains. Then I'll create a diversion while you get Lerigot and his family out of here. We'll try to find Bulk and Skull and find a way off this island."

"Why don't we just wait for the Rangers? That'll be easier than us trying to fight our way out without our powers."

Jason looked away. "The Rangers aren't coming, Kim," he said.

"Of course they are, Jase. Even if Tommy hates me for what I did to him, he'll come for you. You're his best friend. You were their teammate."

"No, Kim. They're not coming for either of us. They-" His voice broke. "Divatox saw them following us and launched torpedos at them. There's no way they could have survived the explosion. We're on our own now."

Kim's eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them away. "Let's do this, then. Someone has to teach this space bitch that you don't mess with the Rangers."

Jason began working on the bindings holding Kim, but they were interrupted by Divatox. "All right! It's time to feed my future husband. Prepare the humans first!"

Several of the Piranhatrons came over to them and jerked Jason away from Kim, cutting the bindings and pulling her up. "On your feet," one of them snapped.

"He can have the Liarians for dessert," Divatox said almost dismissively while Rygog approached the humans with another pair of cuffs which he fastened on Kim's wrists.

Both of them were dragged to the edge of the pit and forced back to back while a rope was wrapped around their chests, binding them together. Their arms were pulled above their heads and they were slowly lifted off their feet until they were hanging above the mouth of the volcano.

"Kim, just in case I haven't said it enough, I love you," Jason said softly so Divatox couldn't hear him.

"I love you, too, Jason. And I'm glad you're the one here with me."

"You, too, Pinky."

Just then Divatox spoke. "If anyone knows a reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony, shut up!"

The Malichians began chanting in the background. "Maligore. Maligore. Maligore," they repeated over and over again, background noise to everything else that was being said.

Divatox moved to the edge of the pit and looked down into it. "Maligore. Great Flame of Destruction, it is I, Divatox, your one and only true soul mate. This moment has been long in coming and now I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact. Awake and feed upon their purity. Come forth! And let evil twist their souls! Be free again and join forces with me!" She began to laugh maniacally.

The Malichians kept chanting.

Just then, the Rangers came bursting around the corner. "Hey. Did we miss the party?"

Jason and Kim both sighed in relief as Divatox spoke. "Who invited you?"

"We did. Rangers, this is Divatox. Divatox, this is your worst nightmare," Kim said, smirking at the Villainess.

"Ha!" Divatox said. "Lower them into the volcano."

Rygog began turning the wheel. "No!" Kim and Jason cried out together as they started to lower towards the volcano.

Jason was aware of the Rangers and Piranhatrons fighting around the temple, but he was more focused on trying to free himself so he could save his girlfriend.

They jerked to a stop momentarily, but then Rygog got the wheel restarted. They both screamed, struggling harder.

"Kim!" Red Ranger cried.

"Into the fire," Rygog chanted.

"You guys! Help!" Kim cried.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way," Green Ranger said, accentuating his words by punching Piranhatrons as he tried to move towards the wheel.

One of the Piranhatrons held Yellow Ranger back. "No! Let go of me!"

Jason could feel the heat from the volcano and swore to himself as he glanced out at the fight. He knew that the Rangers weren't going to be able to stop them in time. He just hoped, for Kim's sake, that it didn't hurt too bad.

"Help! You guys!" Kim screamed again as they dropped below the edge of the pit.


	8. Fighting for Their Lives

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a little longer than I anticipated._

_**Jounouchisama, **that is the first I have heard of that plan. I knew the original plan was to include a romantic subplot for the two of them, but I didn't know they were supposed to be the Red and Pink Rangers. I would have loved to see that. I have nothing against Tommy and Kat. I just prefer Jason and Kim as the Red and Pink._

_Anyway, let me know what y'all think._

Kim and Jason screamed in agony as they were submerged in the flames. They could feel their skin melting away from their bodies.

"You are now my children," a gravely voice said in their minds as Maligore forced them to remain conscious. "You are the heirs to my evil. You will do as I command. Destroy the Rangers."

As Maligore slowly and painfully pieced them back together, they could feel his evil flowing over and through them. The bindings holding them together disappeared and they leaped upwards on a surge of flame. They stood side by side on the edge of the pit, their backs to the center of the temple.

"Kimberly. Jason," Red said.

"Oh. That's a nice trick," Elgar said.

The two slowly turned around to face the Rangers, their eyes glowing red. Kim smirked and snapped the chains around her wrists with a growl, Jason doing the same seconds later.

"Maligore's children! Destroy those who would threaten the flames of unity!" Divatox cried from behind them.

As one, Jason and Kim leaped from the mouth of the pit onto the floor of the temple. Each of them had a specific Ranger that they were after, but the others got in their way.

"Kim!" Red cried, reaching for her before he was distracted by Piranhatrons.

Blue got in front of Jason. "Stop!" he said. Jason merely punched him in the stomach, then threw him into the wall. "Ah!" Blue screamed.

"Leave him alone!" Pink Ranger said as she went up against Jason, before getting thrown into another wall.

"Kim, snap out of it!" Green said, grabbing Kim's shoulders and trying to get her attention. She shook him off and kicked him away.

Red cried out to her again as she began strangling Yellow. "Kim!"

"Let go of me!" Yellow choked out, trying to break Kim's stranglehold on her throat.

Kim caught sight of Pink and threw Yellow to the ground, stalking towards Pink. "Kim! You've got to fight the evil!" Pink said, holding up her hands in an attempt to placate the girl.

"Evil is like evil does," Kim replied with a sneer as she reached Pink. She attacked, grabbing Pink's arm and twisting, forcing the Ranger to her knees.

"Don't do this!" Pink pleaded.

"No! Leave her alone," Red said, coming up behind Kim and pulling her away from Pink. "Kimberly, no!" He reached up and took off his helmet. "No. Look at me, Kim. Look at me. It's me. It's me, Tommy," he said, softening his voice, trying to reach her.

"Yes, we're your friends," Pink said from behind her.

"Friends?" Kim looked at Pink with a bitter laugh before turning back to Tommy. She caught sight of Jason stalking towards them, his eyes narrowed on Tommy. "I don't have any friends."

Tommy felt a hand come down on his shoulder before he was pulled backwards. "Wait!" he said, stumbling backwards as Jason turned on him.

Kim kicked Pink in the stomach, bringing her to her knees once again. "Oh, yeah, and, Sweetie? Pink is out."

"You're mine, Ranger!" Jason roared, attacking Tommy.

"No. I don't want to hurt you," Tommy said, trying not to fight Jason, but not really having much of a choice. He tripped on the edge of the pit and fell down, his head and shoulders hanging over the mouth of the volcano. Jason jumped up on the ledge, straddling Tommy, choking him.

Kim kicked Yellow out of the way, wiping off her hands, then turning to look for Jason. She saw him pinning Tommy down over the edge of the pit. She sneered. "Into the fire. Into the fire," she chanted.

"Do it," Divatox said excitedly, her eyes sparkling. "Do it! Maligore's power will exceed! Throw him into the fire!"

"No! This one is mine!" Jason growled, shaking Tommy slightly, still choking him.

"Throw him into the fire! Throw him into the fire!" Divatox pleaded.

"Yes. Into the fire. Into the fire. Into the fire," Kim continued chanting, urging her lover on.

"Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power," Jason said, letting out a roar.

"That's right, Jase," Tommy managed to choke out. "But you're not using your brain power." He raised his leg, kneeing Jason in the back, sending the other man flying over his head into the pit. He turned quickly, reaching for Jason's hand. "Hold on!" he pleaded, as Jason shook his arm, trying to break free so he could fall into the fire. "Come on."

Kim narrowed her eyes and took a step to go help Jason when she felt a tingle in the back of her mind. She let out a small gasp as she was enveloped by a golden light. When she opened her eyes, they were clear brown again. She saw Tommy hanging over the edge of the pit, trying to keep Jason from falling. "Tommy!" she cried. "Hang on!" She started towards the two men.

"Come on, Jason," Tommy pleaded. "Don't fight me. You gotta remember. Remember all the good."

Jason jerked his arm. "No!" he said, but there was confusion on his face, as if he were trying to remember something.

"You got it," Tommy encouraged, seeing that Jason was fighting the spell, at least a little. "Come on." Jason narrowed his eyes again and jerked. "No!" Tommy struggled, trying to keep his grip. He felt Jason slipping out of his grasp as someone else came up next to him and grabbed Jason's wrist. "Kim?" he said when he saw the former Pink next to him.

"I'm with you," she said, letting him know that the spell had been broken.

Together, the two former lovers tried pulling Jason up out of the pit. Kim looked down at her boyfriend, silently pleading with him to come back to her. He stopped struggling and stared at her, recognition flickering in his eyes. She started to smile at him, but her eyes widened in horror when she saw the flames surging up towards them. In a panic, she jerked upwards with a surge of strength, pulling Jason out of the pit with enough force to send all three of them rolling across the temple floor.

The other Rangers surrounded her and Tommy, helping them to their feet. Kim started to take a step towards Jason, but he pushed himself up and walked away. She bit her lip, but another surge of flame made up her mind.

"Come on," Tommy said as the Rangers got ready to reenter the fight.

"I think you're gonna need this," Pink said, handing him the helmet he had dropped earlier.

"Yeah. Thanks." He held it up. "Back to action!" he called, pulling it back on.

Kim touched his arm. "I'll get the Liarians," she said.

"Right. Let's finish up, Guys," he said to the other Rangers as Kim ran off.

Kim made her way over to the Liarians, kneeling next to them. She helped Lerigot stand, freeing Yara and the baby from the cage. She led them over to the entrance of the temple. "Stay here. I have to go find Jason, then we'll get you out of here."

She turned back to the fight, spotting Jason on the other side of the temple. She started towards him, but was intercepted by Piranhatrons. "Uh oh," she said, turning and running in the other direction.

Jason walked slowly through the temple, surrounded by a haze of evil.

He was confused.

He was evil. He could feel it.

But there was something inside him that was fighting the evil. It had been ever since he had seen Kim helping Tommy pull him out of the pit.

But she was helping the Red Ranger. She was helping Tommy. Her former boyfriend and the one man Jason resented more than anyone else in the world.

He felt a tingle in the back of his mind and was surrounded by a golden light. He opened his eyes and shook his head slightly, to clear away the fog. He looked around and saw the Rangers holding their own against the remaining Piranhatrons while Kim was struggling a little over in one corner. He quickly made his way over to her.

"Out of my face," Kim snapped, punching one of the Piranhatrons in the face.

"Excuse me," Jason said, tapping one of them on the shoulder. He grabbed it, spinning it around and punching it in the nose, pushing it a slight distance away before spinning around and landing a sharp side kick to it's stomach.

"Why, thank you," Kim said, smiling up at him.

He smirked and put his hands on his hips. "Anytime."

She shook her head with a grin and playfully smacked him in the stomach before jumping back into the fight. He laughed and followed her. It felt good to be fighting again.

"Come to me, Maligore. Unite our powers as one!"

The two of them caught sight of Divatox standing at the edge of the pit. As they watched, a fiery claw grasped the edge of the pit. Kim shrank back against Jason, who wrapped his arms around her. They could see the Rangers on the other side of the temple, getting ready to fight Maligore when he fully emerged.

He finally came out of the pit and stood there, glowering at the Rangers.

"_Where are you, my Children?" _He began to look around, searching for them.

Kim let out a gasp and the two of them backed away, trying to stay out of his line of sight. Fortunately, the Rangers called on their weapons and began attacking him, distracting him.

Jason and Kim watched Divatox take a step towards Maligore. "You look- great. Haven't- changed a bit," she said, reaching out to shake his hand. She screamed in agony as the electricity shot through her.

"Fire!" Tommy commanded.

All five Rangers fired their weapons at Maligore, but nothing happened.

They began fighting Maligore, drawing his attention to them as they started to make their way towards the opening behind them. Green took a bad hit and landed hard on his back. He and Tommy said something to each other, but Jason couldn't make out what it was. He hoped that Adam was all right.

Adam pointed at Divatox and Maligore turned. Adam stood up and the five Rangers ducked out of the temple, Maligore following them.

The temple began shaking. "We have to get out of here. The place is gonna blow," Jason said, looking down at Kim.

"Right." The two of them made their way over to the Liarians. Kim took Yara's hand and started leading her out of the temple.

"Come on," Jason said, taking Lerigot's hand.

They made it a little ways before more rocks began to fall. "Come on," Kim urged.

"Move! Come on!" Jason was getting a little frantic now. He wanted Kim out of there before the temple collapsed.

"Come on," Kim said, helping Yara, being careful of the baby. "Careful," she said as they barely avoided a falling rock.

"Come on. Come on," Jason said sharply. They started down the hall to the outside door. "Come on. Here we go!"

They were almost out of the temple when the floor shook roughly, sending Kim stumbling into Jason. He steadied her carefully. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes. But let's hurry." They picked up the Liarans and practically ran the rest of the way out of the temple. They reached the outside in time to see the Rangers form the Megazord. "Impressive," Kim remarked. "But I miss the animals."

Jason stood watching, casually wondering what had happened to the Zeo Powers. He had noticed that the Rangers' suits had been different, but hadn't had much time to think about it until now. He shook his head briefly. "Come on. Let's see if we can find Bulk and Skull."

"Right."

They left the Liarians safely under a tree and started off to look for the other two.

"Look at the robot, Bulkie," Skull said from behind them.

"Oh, hey. You guys are all right!" Kim exclaimed rushing over to them.

"Yeah. We are. What about you two dweebs?" Bulk asked.

"We're fine. The Power Rangers saved us," Jason said after exchanging glances with Kim.

They all turned back to the fight in time to see the Megazord destroy Maligore. Bulk and Skull cheered and Kim threw her arms around Jason. He gave her a squeeze, then set her back down. "Hey, Guys. Lerigot and Yara don't do so hot in the sun. Let's see if the Rangers will give us a lift."

Bulk and Skull looked at each other, their eyes wide at the thought of going into the Megazord. Kim took Lerigot and Yara by the hand and let them towards the Megazord, Bulk and Skull close behind, with Jason bringing up the rear. "Come on," Kim said. They entered the clearing and waved up at the Megazord.

It turned towards them and Tommy spoke over the loudspeaker. "Hey, Guys. How 'bout a lift?" The Megazord reached down towards them.

"Come on," Jason said.

"All right," Kim said, helping the Liarians into the palm of the Megazord's hand.

"Let's go."

"Here we go."


	9. Awkward Tension

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter._

**_Jounouchisama, _**_I do have plans for Jason and Kim to be Rangers again. But it's not going to be for a while. It can't be during_ Passing the Torch_, though. The way the story is going at the moment, Tommy is definitely not going to pick Jason to replace him._

_Anyway, let me know what you think._

Tanya let the seven of them into the Megazord and led them up to the cockpit.

"Is there any where Lerigot can be alone with his family?" Kim asked.

Tommy nodded. "Blue, take the Liarians to the engine room."

"Right." Blue took Lerigot and Yara's hands from Kim, leading them out of the cockpit.

Jason and Kim stood at the back of the cockpit, looking at the remaining Rangers. The tension grew thick and Kim inched closer to Jason with a shiver. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Thank you for saving us, Power Rangers," he said, looking Tommy in the eye through the faceplate on the helmet, daring him to make a scene.

"You're welcome," Adam said when no one else responded.

When no one responded right away, Green spoke up. "You're welcome."

The silence settled uncomfortably again, but didn't last too long this time as the Megazord lurched to one side. "Bulk!" Kim cried as she and Jason were slammed against the wall.

The larger of the two grinned sheepishly as he and Skull backed away from the controls.

"Why don't you two go stand over there," Tommy said, motioning towards Jason and Kim as he took the controls.

The four non-Rangers stayed back against the wall as Blue came back in.

"So, Kim, why are you back in Angel Grove?" Skull asked.

Jason saw Tommy stiffen slightly and turn so he could catch her answer.

"Well, I hadn't seen Jason since he left for Switzerland with Zack and Trini, so when he showed up at my door down in Florida, there was no way I was letting him get by with a short visit. He stayed with me for a little while, before saying something about wanting to get back to support Rocky, Adam and Tommy in a charity tournament for Little Angel's Haven." Blue perked up a little at that. "Trini and I had volunteered there a few times, so I decided to come back with him to support them as well."

"We were hoping to run into them at the Youth Center for lunch after our dive on Friday, but obviously that didn't happen," Jason added.

"What are they gonna say about you not showing?" Skull wanted to know.

"They didn't know we were coming. We were planning on surprising them."

"Oh, my gosh. Jase! What are we gonna tell your parents? We kinda just disappeared without saying anything!" Kim exclaimed.

"Shit," Jason said, smacking the floor with his hand. He didn't want to give his parents any reason to think that he couldn't handle sharing an apartment with his girlfriend. He knew his parents would most likely assume that they had run off and gotten a hotel room so they could sleep together.

"Tell them the truth," Bulk said. "You got to meet the Power Rangers because they saved your life."

"Who would believe us?" Kim asked. "God, this is horrible! I mean, we've been friends for years, yes. But still."

Tommy coughed as he realized what she was saying.

Adam shot a glare his way. "We'll take you guys home and explain what happened to your parents," he said.

"Thank you," Jason said in relief. He stood up and went to stand next to Tommy as Bulk, Skull and Kim got into a discussion with Adam. "I'm sorry, Bro," he said softly. "I didn't mean for you to see her again this way."

"I know, Man," Tommy said. "But hey. You're both safe. That's all that matters." He laughed softly. "Now I know how you guys must have felt when I was Rita's evil Ranger."

"Yeah. I guess you do." Jason was silent for a moment. "You almost killed me. I almost killed you. Guess we're even."

"Guess so."

They were both silent for a moment before Jason remembered something he wanted to ask. "Hey, what happened to Rocky?"

"Hurt his back, practicing for the tournament. He's in the hospital. Justin overheard us talking and figured out who we were, so Rocko sent him along as his replacement.

Jason nodded. "How old is he?"

"Eleven. The suit adjusts for his lack of height."

"Don't tell Kim that. She might get jealous."

Tommy didn't reply and Jason could almost see Tommy's jaw clenching behind his helmet. "Hey, since Rocky's out, Adam and I could use a third for the tournament. You up for it?"

"Sure, Bro. But for me and Justin, could you at least try to be civil to her?"

"I'll try, but no guarantees."

"That's all I ask." Jason pointed out the front of the Megazord. "That's my house," he said, loud enough for Bulk and Skull to overhear. Hopefully the two would assume that he had just been giving Tommy directions to his house, instead of actually talking to him."

"All right. We'll teleport you out of the Megazord. Green, you go explain things to their parents. We'll take Lerigot and his family back to base."

"Thank you again," Kim said as she, Jason, Bulk, Skull and Adam were teleported out of the Megazord. She glanced around and noticed that Bulk and Skull didn't land with them. "I guess he sent them somewhere else," she said. Adam and Jason shrugged and they started up the walk. "We're really sorry, Adam," she said softly, putting her hand on Adam's arm.

"Don't worry about it, Kim. You were under a spell. It wasn't your fault. We're sorry we didn't get there in time."

"Hey, you tried. That's all that counts."

Jason opened the door. "Mom? Dad?" he called hesitantly.

"Jason Lee Scott! Where have you been? Your father and I have been worried sick about you and Kim for the last two days. Do you have any idea how much trouble you are- Oh." Audrey Scott stopped suddenly as she came around the corner and saw her son, Kim and the Green Power Ranger. "Hello," she said.

"Ma'am, I just came to make sure these two made it home safely and to make sure they didn't get in trouble. Friday morning, they were kidnapped by the newest threat to Angel Grove because they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. It took myself and the other Rangers some time to find them and rescue them."

"Oh, my gosh! Are you two all right?" Audrey asked, pulling Kim and Jason into a hug.

"Yes, Mrs. Scott. We're fine. Thanks to the Rangers."

"Thank you so much, Green Ranger."

"Our pleasure, Ma'am," Adam said, inclining his head slightly. "Take care," he said to Jason and Kim before pressing a button on his communicator and teleporting out of the house.

"I can't believe you were kidnapped!" Audrey exclaimed. "Are you sure you're all right? Nothing happened to either of you, did it?"

Jason and Kim exchanged glances, trying to decide how much to tell his mom. "We were placed under a spell for a little while, but the Rangers were able to break it," Jason admitted.

"It didn't do anything to you, did it?" Audrey's eyes were wide.

"It made us evil," Kim finally said. "But the Rangers snapped us out of it."

"What happened while you were evil?"

"We- fought the Rangers."

"What?!"

"Look, Mom. We're both filthy and exhausted and starving. Could we do this later?" Jason asked, wearily.

"Oh, of course, Jason. I'm sorry. I've just been so worried about you."

"I know, Mom. And we appreciate it. But we're really not in the mood to deal with this right now. It's been one hell of a weekend."

"Of course. Go take showers and I'll make you something to eat." Jason and Kim breathed a sigh of relief as Audrey hurried off to the kitchen.

"I love your mom to death, Jase. But sometimes she can be a little annoying," Kim said as Jason gave her a hug.

"I know what you mean. Come on. Let's go get that shower." He grinned suggestively down at her and she giggled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her up the steps to the bathroom.


	10. Cold Reception

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey, Y'all. It's been a while since I updated this story. I've been pretty busy with school and stuff. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Let me know what y'all think._

After a shared shower, a change of clothes and a hot meal, Jason and Kim retreated into his bedroom, wanting some alone time. Unfortunately, someone had other plans.

Jason had barely closed the door behind them when they felt the familiar pull of teleportation. Their bodies dissolved into faintly off-white streams of particles.

They rematerialized in the Power Chamber.

"Oh, wow. This place is, like, so totally cool!" Kim exclaimed as she looked around in awe.

"Welcome back, Kimberly."

Kim turned towards the voice. "Zordon," she said, tears filling her eyes at the sight of her beloved mentor, still floating there in his tube.

"Hello, Kimberly."

"Alpha!" Kim threw her arms around the red and gold robot.

"Oh, ai, yi, yi," the robot exclaimed.

"Jason. It is good to see you again, as well. I am glad you have recovered from the loss of the Gold Ranger Powers," Zordon said.

"Yeah, me, too, Zordon. I don't ever want to be that weak again," Jason replied. "How is Trey?"

"He is well. He was concerned when he heard about what happened, however he was dealing with a problem on Triforia and was unable to come to your aid."

Kim glanced around and saw Rocky DeSantos standing a little ways back from the other Rangers. "Oh, hey. I wanted to ask what happened, Rocky. I recognized Tommy and Adam, but I know you weren't in Blue. What happened?"

"I hurt my back when we were training for the charity tournament. Justin overheard Zordon call the others when we were in my hospital room, so I sent him along to take my place," Rocky said, putting his arm around Justin Stewart. His voice was a little cold, but nothing too serious. He had always been a pretty easy going guy. "Justin, this is Kim Hart and Jason Scott. They are the original Pink and Red."

"It's nice to meet you, Justin," Kim said, smiling at the boy. "Thank you so much. You were amazing out there."

"Definitely, Bro," Jason added. "You did Blue proud. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, you guys!" Justin said, smiling excitedly.

Rocky looked from Justin to Kim, and then back again. "Hey, look, Guys. Kim's finally taller than one of us," he said with a grin.

Jason and Adam burst out laughing while Kim glared at him.

"Hey! Watch it Ape-Boy," she warned, although the twinkle in her eye indicated that she wasn't too angry.

"Beware the wrath of the Crane," Adam said, his eyes dancing.

Kim started laughing as well, and Tanya and Kat even had trouble keeping a straight face. Only Tommy remained impassive.

"Zordon, can we get on with those tests you wanted to run? If we're late, we forfeit the tournament."

"Of course, Tommy," Zordon said. "Kimberly, Jason. Follow Alpha."

The two former Rangers sat down on one of the med tables while Alpha ran a hand-held scanner over them.

"What are you going to do about a third?" Kat asked while they waited for the results.

"I asked Jase to fill in for us. Me and Adam have both fought with him before. We should be fine, even though we haven't had a chance to practice."

"Jase was always our best fighter, too, so he'll be fine," Kim said, looking at her boyfriend.

She missed the tightening of Tommy's jaw, although Jason didn't. He sighed mentally. At least Tommy was keeping his promise and not verbally lashing out at her. He decided to change the subject.

"Kim, before I forget, this is Tanya. Tanya, Kim."

"It's nice to meet you, Tanya. Aisha obviously made the right decision when she chose you as her replacement. And I know Trini would agree. You were as good as she was."

Jason nodded. "I definitely agree. Tanya, Kat, Justin. You three didn't get the chance to see Trini in action, but she was amazing. She could kick my ass when she wanted to."

"Seriously?" Tanya asked. She knew how strong of a fighter Jason was.

"Absolutely," Kim said with a grin. "It was pretty funny, actually. Watching Jason get laid out on his ass by a girl who actually hated violence." She giggled slightly and Tanya joined her. Kat couldn't stop her grin as she pictured that in her head. Adam and Rocky burst out laughing, having met Trini and knowing exactly what Kim was talking about.

"And, of course, I know that I couldn't have picked anyone better to replace me," Kim continued, looking at Kat. "I hope you don't doubt yourself anymore, Kat. You were incredible out there. I knew you would be able to handle it when I asked you to take my Power Coin. Thank you."

"No, Kim. Thank you," Kat said. "Trying to live up to the standard you left forced me to become a better Ranger."

"I always knew you had it in you, Kat. Right from the very beginning." The two Pink Rangers smiled at each other.

Tommy cleared his throat, annoyed. "Any news, Alpha?" he asked.

"Yes, Tommy. The results have just come back," the robot said.

"What do they say?"

"All traces of a second being inside of you are gone."

Kim paled. "All of it?" she asked.

"That is correct, Kimberly," Zordon said.

"Oh, ai, yi, yi! Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What's wrong, Alpha?" Justin asked.

"The second test results came back. There are no foreign entities inside Jason and Kimberly any longer. However, it appears that their DNA has been altered."

"I was afraid of that," Zordon said.

Everyone exchanged wary glances. "What does that mean?" Jason finally asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I do not know for sure. No one has ever survived the Pit of Eternal Flame before. However, I believe that you will sense some changes in your abilities as well as your connection to each other. It could be some time before those changes become obvious, but at first sign of anything strange, contact me immediately."

"We will, Zordon," Jason said, looking over at Kim. She was so pale, she looked like she was going to faint. He reached over and squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay, Pinky," he said.

She smiled faintly at him.

"Oh, man," Adam said, glancing at his watch. "Guys, we have to run. We're going to be late if we don't hurry," he said.

The five current and three former Rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber, landing in a secluded alley behind a drugstore. They left the alley and began walking towards the Convention Center just down the street.

Kim glanced at the store and stopped when she saw what it was. "Hey, you guys. Go on a head. There's something I gotta take care of really fast. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Are you sure, Kim?" Jason asked with a frown.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It'll only take me a minute or two, but I don't want you to be late. Go on." She smiled at them.

"All right. If you're sure." Jason sounded unsure. He didn't want to leave her alone after what had happened.

"I am. Save me a seat?" She didn't wait for confirmation before turning and disappearing into the drugstore.

"I'll stay with her," Kat said. She was still angry with the other girl for what she had done to Tommy, but she remembered what happened after the last time Kim had been kidnapped. She didn't want to risk that happening again. "The rest of you go ahead and we'll meet you there in a little bit.

Kat turned and followed her Pink predecessor into the drugstore. She stayed out of sight as she followed Kim. She saw the other girl glance around to make sure no one was watching before picking up a pregnancy test.

Kat ducked back out of the store, leaning against the wall. She didn't want to let Kim know she had been following her. Not yet, at least. She wanted to figure out what was going on, first.

Kim came out, sticking the pregnancy test in her pocket.

"Did you get what you needed, Kim?" Kat asked.

Kim looked up, startled. "I- uh. Yeah. I did. Why didn't you go on with the others?"

"Jason looked pretty worried about leaving you alone after what happened this weekend. Besides, I remembered what happened last time you got kidnapped. I volunteered to stay behind and wait for you, just in case."

Kim managed a smile. "Jason can be such a worrywart. But, thanks. I appreciate it."

The two of them began walking towards the convention center. "Kat, I know that you're probably upset with me about what happened with Tommy. I-" Kim looked down. "I never meant to hurt him. The distance made me start to realize that I didn't love him the way I thought I did. I don't expect any of you to forgive me, but- for what it's worth- I'm sorry."

Kat walked a few more feet in silence, trying to figure out what to say. "You really hurt him, Kim," she finally said. "Perhaps if you would explain your reasons, I would be able to understand better, but I don't know if I can forgive you."

"I know. And if you'd like to hear them, I'd be willing to explain them later, after the victory party."

Kat grinned. "That confident that they'll win?"

"Of course. Jason and Tommy are the two time tag team champions. Sure, it's been a bit, but neither one of them are out of practice. And Adam's just as good."

Kat grinned. "They do make a good team, don't they?"

The two girls entered the Convention Center and found Tanya, Justin and Ernie holding seats for them. They slipped into their seats just as the match started.

"And the competition is fierce as the Angel Grove team battles it out with the Stone Canyon team for the competition and the twenty-five thousand dollar check for their charity."

Adam's opponent hit the mat.

"And Angel Grove scores the first point."

A few minutes later, Tommy's opponent did the same.

"Angel Grove scores again. One more point and they clinch the championship."

Kim crossed her fingers, her eyes glued to Jason. "Come on, Baby," she whispered.

As if he heard her, he glanced up at her briefly and smirked, letting her know that he was just playing with his opponent. She rolled her eyes with a grin. He grinned back and finished the match with his signature tornado kick.

"Point!" the referee called as almost everyone in the room stood up to cheer.

Rocky and the coach cheered from the sidelines. "Yeah!" The coach pulled Rocky into a hug, causing him to wince when he pulled his back.

The six competitors lined up next to the referee. "After seven minutes and ten seconds into the competition, the national title goes to the Angel Grove shelter," the referee announced, holding up Tommy's hand.

"I knew they could do it!" Justin said to Kat and Tanya.

"Come on," Kat said as she led Justin, Tanya and Kim to the edge of the ring.

"Way to go, you guys!" Kim called as Jason knelt in front of her and squeezed her hands. "Don't do that to me, Jase," she said soflty.

He just laughed and kissed her cheek before standing up to take the check from the ref.

"Awesome!" Tanya said, giving Adam a hug.

"Well, it looks like the shelter's not closing any time soon," Tommy said, kneeling down in front of Kat and giving her a hug.

"Come on, Justin." Kat helped Justin into the ring.

Tommy lifted him up onto his shoulders while everyone cheered.

"Yeah, all right!" Jason took the trophy that Adam handed to him and held it up in the air.

Ernie came up behind the girls. "Hey, Girls. Want to come help me set up for the party while the guys get cleaned up?" he said.

"Sure thing, Ernie." Kim motioned Jason over. "We're gonna go help Ernie set up for the party. You guys meet us at the Youth Center when you get cleaned up," she told him.

"Sure. We'll see you there."

The girls followed Ernie as he elbowed his way out of the crowd.


	11. Explanations

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's the next chapter. I'm not too sure how I feel about it. It's all right. Not one of my better chapters, but- * shrug *_

_Anyway, I feel that I've kept Kim and Kat fairly in character. Let me know what y'all think._

The victory party at the Youth Centre was in full swing by the time Tommy, Adam, Jason, Justin and Rocky finally showed up. A bunch of their friends from school, along with the kids from the shelter, and from Tommy's classes at the Youth Centre were there as well.

Kim had danced with quite a few people including Jason, Justin, Rocky and Skull, before she decided to sit out for a couple of dances. She found a seat at the bar and sat, watching Jason dance with Emily.

She smiled lightly. She knew there was nothing going on between the two of them. She had spoken to Emily earlier and both of them had reassured each other that there were no hard feelings. Jason and Emily just wanted to get caught up with each other.

After watching for a few moments, she turned and sought out the Rangers. She spotted Adam and Tanya first. The two of them were dancing not far from Jason and Emily. Her smile widened. It was so cute to watch shy Adam dancing with the more outspoken Tanya, but she could tell just by looking at them that they were good for each other.

They were the exact opposites of their Original predecessors. Adam was more like Trini than he was like Zack, who was almost as upbeat and hyper as Kim and Rocky were. And Trini was the most soft spoken and quiet person she had ever met.

Of course, get her riled up, and she would rival Jason and Tommy. Jason had mentioned that Trini and Zack had gotten together over in Switzerland after a lot of dancing around each other. She was happy for both couples. Adam and Tanya fit together as seamlessly as Zack and Trini did.

Kim turned from the Yellow and Green Rangers to find the past and current Blue Rangers in attendance. Justin was dancing with one of the girls from the shelter and looked like he was having a great time. Rocky was standing near the wall. He couldn't dance too much because of his back, but he was watching all of the others and looked like he was having a good time, too.

There was a faint air of sadness around him, however, and Kim figured that was because he was missing his Yellow. Adam had the current Yellow, but Kim knew that Rocky and Aisha had been very close. Once Aisha finished whatever she was doing in Africa and Rocky finished school, Kim was almost positive that the two of them would get together.

She finally turned to find the Red and Pink Ranges. They were dancing off to the side, lost in their own little world. Kim smiled softly. She knew she had made the right decision, no matter how much it had hurt both her and Tommy. Tommy and Kat fit together so perfectly. He was wild and outgoing and Kat was calm and collected. Total opposites, yet two halves to one whole.

She was so happy for them. Red and Pink seemed to be drawn together. She and Jason had been, after all. It was only when there were two of one color that they were drawn to a different color. Like Rocky and Aisha: Rocky was the second Red, and the Pink was already taken.

She stuck her hands into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing as she watched Tommy and Kat kiss. Her smile faded when she felt the pregnancy test she had purchased on the way to the Convention Center. She stood up and quickly left the room.

Even though he was dancing with Emily, Jason couldn't take his eyes off his girlfriend.

"You really love her, don't you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I do. It took losing her to someone else for me to realize it, but I think I always have."

Emily gave him a squeeze. "I'm happy for you, Jason. She's a sweet girl."

"I know." He watched Kim as she looked around the room, smiling to herself as she watched Adam and Tanya, Justin and the girl he was with, and Rocky. When her smile faded, he followed her gaze and felt his stomach drop when he saw Tommy and Kat kissing. "Emily, I have to go," he said when he saw Kim get up and slip out of the room. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I'll go see if Rocky will dance with me."

After separating from their kiss, Kat smiled up at Tommy. Her smile faltered when she looked over Tommy's shoulder and saw Kim rushing out of the room. A glance to the left told her that Jason was trying to follow her. "I'll be right back, Tommy," she told her boyfriend, going over to cut Jason off. "Jason, stay here," she told him. "I'll go after her."

Jason frowned as Kat disappeared after Kim. According to what he had seen, he was pretty sure Kat was the last person Kim would want to talk to right now. Before he could continue after them, however, he was snagged by some of the kids from the shelter who wanted to thank him. He stayed in the room, but his mind kept straying to the two Pinks, hoping that neither one did anything stupid.

Kat left the Youth Centre and began searching for Kim. She finally found her out in Angel Grove Park, sitting on a rock by the lake, staring at something in her hand. "Kim?" she said hesitantly as she approached, causing the other girl to jump and hide something in the sleeve of her jacket. "Hey," Kat said gently, seeing the tears in Kim's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Kim said, brushing at the tears with the back of her hand.

"Kim, you and I both know that's not true." She was silent for a moment. "What did the test say?"

Kim looked startled for a moment before pulling the pregnancy test out of her sleeve and handing it to her.

Kat looked at the test. "It's negative. Isn't that good?"

Kim let out a choked sob. "No! I- I took another test Friday morning before we left for our dive. It was positive. He killed my baby, Kat. Maligore killed my baby!" Kim broke down and began sobbing.

Even though she was still mad at Kim for breaking Tommy's heart, Kat's own heart went out to the other girl. She moved closer and pulled Kim into her arms. "Oh, Kimberly," she said as the girl cried in her arms.

"What am I going to do, Kat? I hadn't even had the chance to tell him I was pregnant to begin with!"

"And how do you explain that you lost his baby in a Ranger related event, without giving away that you were a Ranger?" When Kim didn't reply, Kat spoke again, softly. "Unless he's a former Ranger himself." Kim stiffened and Kat pulled back slightly so she could meet Kim's gaze. "Kim? The baby was Jason's wasn't it?"

Kim nodded miserably. "Kat, before you hate him, too, you have to know that we weren't together when I broke up with Tommy. Neither one of us would hurt him like that."

"I know, Kim. Jason is too nice of a guy to go out with someone while in a previous relationship. Nor would he go out with someone who was in a relationship of their own. He never would have gone out with Emily if the two of you had been together."

"No, he wouldn't have."

The two girls sat in silence for a while. "Kim, why did you break up with Tommy? You broke his heart."

"I know. And I am sorry for that. I feel horrible about it. But I can't regret it. I've never been more happy than I have been since getting together with Jason. The only thing I regret is how I chose to end things with Tommy. I shouldn't have sent a letter, and I should have told him the truth."

"The truth?"

"There wasn't another guy. Not at the time. I would never cheat on him. I just- I was a coward. I didn't want him trying to get me back, so I said things that I knew would hurt him." Kim sighed. "The truth is, Kat, that in a way, I did break up with Tommy for his best friend. I've had a crush on Jason for as long as I can remember. Way before Tommy came to Angel Grove. I kept waiting for him to ask me out, but he never did. He never gave me any indication that he saw me as anything but a sister. I kept hoping that it would change, but it never did."

"Then Tommy entered the picture," Kat said.

"Yes. From the very beginning, it was obvious that he was attracted to me, and I found him attractive, as well. There was always a connection. I was the one who helped him get through guilt of being the Green Ranger and almost destroying the city. We became closer and he finally asked me to the dance at the Youth Centre. I said yes, because I knew Jason would never ask me."

Kim sighed. "I love Tommy. I really do. But I'm not _in _love with him. When I went to Florida and was away from him for a while, I began to realize that I had just been using him as a substitution for the one I really wanted. I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't tie him down in a relationship when my heart belonged to someone else."

"So you broke up with him."

"Yes. It wasn't fair to him. I knew how you felt about him. I could tell from the very beginning that you wanted him. I could even tell that he was attracted to you, as well. I knew he would never act on it since we were together. But since I was in love with Jason, I knew it wasn't fair to either of you. The two of you complement each other so well.

"When I wrote that letter, I knew that you would be there for him. I wanted you to get together. When Jason told me that you were, I told him I was happy for you, and I really am. And if you can forgive me for hurting Tommy, I'd like for us to be friends. I didn't get the chance to get to know you real well before I left, but I liked you from the beginning. Even when I was a little jealous over the way you looked at Tommy."

Kat was silent for a moment. "You really hurt Tommy, Kim. I don't know if he'll be able to forgive you. But I understand why you did what you did. I'm glad that you were willing to let him go, rather than hold onto him for yourself, even though you didn't think you could have the one you truly wanted. And Jason is an amazing guy. The two of you are adorable together. You complement each other much better than you and Tommy ever did, even the little that I've witnessed."

Kim sighed. "But what do I tell him?"


	12. Confrontations

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_Hey, Everyone. I'm not dead. Promise. I just got distracted with shiny boys._

_Anyway, here's the next chapter. Let me know what y'all think._

_Oh, and before anyone gets mad at me for bashing Tommy, let me just say that I'm not. I like Tommy. He's one of my favorite characters. I don't think he belongs with Kim, but that has nothing to do with whether or not I like him._

_I happen to think he is completely justified in his actions in this chapter. He's wrong. And he should give them a chance to explain. But he is still justified. He was very hot-headed as a teenager and I don't think he would listen. Not now. Maybe eventually, but right now, he's too stubborn._

_So I don't want to see any reviews saying that I'm bashing Tommy._

Back at the Youth Center, the others were getting worried. "Hey, have you guys seen Kat recently?" Tommy asked. "She said she'd be right back, but that was ages ago."

"I can't find Kim, either," Justin added. "She promised she'd dance with me again."

"Kim ran out and Kat went after her," Jason said, looking at Tommy. "There's a bit of bad blood between them. I just hope neither one does anything stupid." Of course, he didn't say he was talking about Kat, not Kim. He wasn't worried about his girlfriend.

Tommy's face hardened a little. "Let's go find them."

The six of them left the Youth Center. "Any idea where we should start?" Tanya asked.

"The park. Kim loves the park, especially the lake. She always used to go out there when she was upset," Jason said.

They reached the park and headed towards the lake. Sure enough, they found Kim and Kat sitting on a rock, looking out over the water. They started towards the girls, but stopped when they heard Kat speaking.

"-an amazing guy. The two of you are adorable together. You complement each other so well."

Kim sighed. "But what do I tell him?"

"You have to tell him the truth, Kim. As much as it will hurt him, don't you think he deserves to know? What if he finds out later? How do you think that'll make him feel?"

Kim shuddered. "Why couldn't you guys have just gotten there sooner? None of this would be happening now if you had."

"We tried, Kim. You know we tried."

Kim blew out a breath. "I know. Sorry. I'm just- When Jase told me that Divatox had blown up the ship, I felt sick. I hadn't had the chance to apologize. I felt horrible that you had died hating me, before I got the chance to apologize."

"But we didn't, Kim. The zords saved us."

"I know. I can't even begin to tell you how relieved I was to see you alive again. It didn't even matter if you'd be able to get to us in time. Just seeing you alive was enough. But once we went into the fire, Maligore's evil consumed us, feeding off every negative thought or feeling we had. I know Zordon said it was all gone, but ever since seeing the results, I've felt kinda resentful, ya know? As if it's hiding, just waiting for a chance to come back out."

"And it's using this."

"Trying to. I was so happy, Kat. I mean, yeah, I was nervous. It was unplanned. Who wouldn't be? But I was still excited. And I know he would have been, too. He's always wanted children."

Jason's face paled.

"Yeah, we weren't planning on children so soon, but I have to admit. We were pretty careless the first time. But I know he would have been there for me."

"He would have been. He's much to honorable to abandon you and his child."

"It doesn't matter now. Maligore killed my baby." She laughed bitterly. "I almost wish you hadn't killed him so I could do it myself."

Kat laughed softly. "I don't doubt it. I watched you pull Jason out of that pit."

"I had help. I couldn't have done it without Tommy."

"No, Kim. I was watching. As much as I was able to, at least. Tommy was struggling. Jason didn't want to be saved, and Tommy was having trouble hanging on. You jerked up on Jason's arm right before the three of you went rolling across the floor. You were the one who saved him."

"I- I guess I panicked. I saw that fire coming, and I panicked. I can't lose him, Kat. We've been through so much together. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him."

"You didn't lose him, Kim. You saved him. He's safe, back at the Youth Center, waiting for you. You have to tell him, Kim. He was so worried when you ran off. He really loves you, you know?"

"He saw me? Oh no!" Kim jumped to her feet.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kat stood up as well.

"I was watching you and Tommy when I remembered the test. If he saw me, then he probably thinks I was upset that the two of you were kissing. He's so unsure when it comes to relationships. He probably thinks I was lying about being over Tommy."

"We better get back, then, before he does something stupid. Come on." The two girls started towards the path back to the Youth Center.

Jason reluctantly looked over at Tommy, knowing exactly what the other man would think. The other Ranger was staring at him with a mixture of shock, betrayal and outrage on his face.

He sighed and stepped out into the open. "Kim," he called.

The two girls stopped and turned around. "Jason," Kim said, moving towards him for a hug.

Kat squeezed Kim's shoulder. "I'm going to go find the others," she said, turning to leave.

"Don't bother. They're right here," Jason said wearily.

Kim faltered as everyone stepped out of the shadows. Jason put his arms around her as they turned to face the others together.

Justin looked confused. Rocky and Adam looked disappointed. Tanya looked mad.

But the look on Tommy's face was murderous. Kim shrank back against Jason's chest as Kat stepped up next to them.

"How long have you been listening?" she asked, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder in a show of support.

"Long enough," Jason said with a sigh.

"How could you?" Tommy demanded. "How could either of you? I trusted both of you."

"Tommy, please don't be angry with Jason," Kim said, taking a step towards her ex. "It wasn't his fault."

Tommy ignored her and met Jason's gaze. "You told me that there was nothing between the two of you. I asked, remember? Before asking her to the damn dance. You told me there was nothing going on. Was that the truth? Or have the two of you been cheating on me for the last four years?"

"No, Tommy. There was never anything between us. As much as I would have loved for there to have been, Kim and I were just friends."

"Why didn't you say anything when you came back? You knew she had broken up with me. You had plenty of opportunities to tell me. Why didn't you tell me you were the other guy? Why did you pretend to care?"

"There was nothing between us! Neither of us would ever betray you like that, Tommy. I hadn't seen Kim since the night before I left for the Peace Conference! When I was back in Gold, I was going out with Emily for crying out loud!"

"Tommy, I spent a lot of time with Jason when you were in Gasket's dimension. He's much to honorable to cheat on anyone," Kat said.

"Who's side are you on, anyway?" Tommy asked with a snarl. "It was bad enough when I thought my girlfriend dumped me for some random guy she had met down in Florida. Now I find out that the bitch dumped me for my best friend? I wish the two of you had died on the damn island. You and your stupid brat! We never should have come to save you."

Kim had remained silent throughout Tommy's rant, but at the insult to her baby, she supn around and fled the clearing, tears streaming down her face.

"Kim!" Kat called, turning to say something to Tommy.

She never got the chance as her boyfriend hit the ground.

"You're playing with fire, Bro," Jason said in a low growl. "I don't care what you want to say about me. I can deal with it. But don't you ever- _ever_ talk to, or about my girlfriend that way again. Zordon may think Maligore's evil is gone, but Kim was right. It's still there, deep inside, just waiting to come out. Don't push me."

Jason's eyes flashed red before he turned to follow Kim.

Tommy glared after them, still on the ground. He started to speak, but was cut off. "Tommy, how could you? You didn't even give them a chance to explain!" Kat exclaimed.

"I think the facts speak pretty plainly," he said, his jaw clenched.

"One, you don't know the whole story. And two, they just spent a weekend in hell. You didn't need to go off on them like that. Especially Kim. She only just found out she was pregnant, only to turn around and lose the baby two days later. On top of that, she gets kidnapped, sacrificed to a demon, almost killed her friends and almost lost her boyfriend. She didn't need you going off on her like that."

Kat spun on her heel and ran after Jason and Kim.

"Kat!" Tommy called as she ran off. "Kat, wait!" She didn't stop and he smacked the ground. "Why the hell is she siding with them?" he demanded of the rest of the Rangers. "She was just as mad at Kim as I was when that damn letter came."

The remaining four Rangers exchanged glances. "That may be, Tommy. But she's right. You don't know the whole story." Adam held up his hand to cut off Tommy's angry reply. "And even if Jason _is_ the guy Kim broke up with you for, they didn't deserve for you to go off on them like that. Not after the weekend they just had."

"Yeah, Man. I might not be the most sensitive guy on the planet," Rocky said. "But even I know that you don't tell a woman who just lost her baby that it was a stupid brat and you're glad it died."

"That was pretty harsh, Tommy," Tanya added.

"Look, Tommy," Justin finally said. "I might not have known either one of them for very long, but I don't think either one of them is mean enough to cheat on you. Maybe you should go talk to them and find out the whole story before you jump to conclusions. They might have gotten together completely innocently."

"So? Everyone knows that you don't date your best friend's ex," Tommy said stubbornly. "Especially not when the bitch broke off the relationship because she was cheating on you."

"Tommy, Kim's not a bitch. She's way to sweet. If you're going to keep calling her that, then I'm out of her," Adam said, heading off in the same direction as the other three.

"Yeah, me, too," Rocky said. "Come on, Justin." The two Blues took off after Adam.

"I might not approve of the way she broke up with you, Tommy, and I'll admit that it doesn't look good for Jason. But neither one deserves to be treated that way. Jason's your best friend, Tommy. Do you really think he would hurt you like that?"

Tanya shook her head sadly and went after the others.

Tommy sat there, staring after his teammates in shock. He couldn't believe that they were siding with Jason and Kim on this! After what they had done to him? The others should be siding with him! He smacked the ground and pushed himself up.

"I don't need them," he muttered, turning and heading the other direction. "I don't need any of them."


End file.
